<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No te vayas by BellaScullw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017176">No te vayas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw'>BellaScullw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Con el tiempo todos se irían de su lado, morirían o huirían, pero Hange y Levi no; ellos estarían a su lado hasta que fuese su hora de ir al infierno, y aquello era más clemencia de lo que tenía derecho a pedir al cielo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie &amp; Nile Dok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No te vayas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: applied.<br/>Este one-shot participó en el concurso "Attack on no-songfics" de la página de facebook: "Attack on Fanfics".<br/>Personaje: Erwin Smith.<br/>Canción: Please, don’t leave me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El último año del entrenamiento era el más cómodo. Los reclutas obtenían libertad y permisos para pasear algunos días al mes en la ciudad, cosa que muchos encontraban reconfortante y placentero. Los más jóvenes visitaban a sus familias o vagueaban en las tiendas de comida, los de más edad en cambio gastaban el poco dinero que tenían en los burdeles o en los bares. Y fue precisamente a un bar donde Nile arrastró a Erwin apenas obtuvieron su primer día libre a mitad del año.</p><p>No era el mejor bar de la ciudad pero tenía la mejor bebida, incluso Erwin lo admitía. Se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas desocupadas y fueron atendidos poco después, mientras intercambiaban una charla ociosa antes que Erwin volviera al tema que lo apasionaba: la legión de reconocimiento.</p><p>―Vengo escuchando lo mismo estos casi tres años, Erwin. ―Nile interrumpió el discurso de su compañero con una mirada mitad exasperación, mitad resignación, apoyando su bebida sobre la mesa―. Ya me convenciste lo suficiente, ¿está bien? Olvida la legión y las teorías conspiratorias sobre el gobierno cuando bebemos ―pidió―. Hace que el alcohol pierda su sabor.</p><p>Antes que Erwin pudiese replicar, una joven se acercó. Era bastante bonita, con el cabello rizado, y ojos agudos e inteligentes. Nile acomodó su postura al instante.</p><p>―¿Por qué debería hacerlo, Dok? ―preguntó ella, sirviendo más alcohol en la taza de Erwin―. Lo que dice es interesante ―aseguró, ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa al aludido.</p><p>―Gracias, Marie ―Erwin sonrió―, aparentemente eres la única persona aquí que piensa eso ―dirigió una mirada a su amigo, arqueando una ceja.</p><p>Nile rodó los ojos.</p><p>―Créeme, Marie, si escucharas sus discursos todo el tiempo entenderías mi posición.</p><p>―Oh, no lo sé ―replicó Marie, mirando a Erwin de reojo―, estoy segura que no me cansaría de oírlo. Nunca ―enfatizó. Su tono suave e íntimo hizo que los dos amigos parpadearan el uno al otro, inseguros de haber oído bien.</p><p>―¡Marie! ¡La mesa seis quiere otra ronda!</p><p>No tuvieron tiempo de asimilar lo dicho, la muchacha se alejó rápidamente ante el grito del dueño sin agregar más y con las mejillas ruborizadas. Erwin y Nile giraron a mirarla demasiado tarde, cuando su figura menuda y bonita se perdía entre el gentío.</p><p>Por un momento, hubo solo silencio entre ambos. Erwin se llevó la taza desbordante de alcohol a los labios pero apenas tomó un sorbo, Nile en cambio vació de un trago lo poco que le quedaba pues Marie no le ofreció nada a él. Desde la primera vez que la conocieron, seis meses atrás, los ojos de la joven siempre habían ido a Erwin.</p><p>―Le gustas ―declaró con simpleza. Erwin permaneció impasible para la irritabilidad de Nile―. No te hagas el tonto que no te queda. Le gustas a Marie, siempre le has gustado.</p><p>―Tenemos diecisiete años, nos gustan muchas ―murmuró en respuesta, sin parecer interesado.</p><p>―No puedes comparar las cosas con las personas ―dijo, enfadado. ¿Cómo Erwin podía ser tan apasionado y emotivo cuando se trataba de los titanes y el gobierno, pero no cuando se trataba de personas?―. A ti también te gusta.</p><p>―¿Y en que te basas para decir eso? ―preguntó Erwin con cierta diversión.</p><p>―He visto como la miras ―declaró Nile, encogiéndose de hombros―, casi con tanta pasión como la que usas para engatusar al resto de escoger la legión.</p><p>“Casi”, esa era la palabra mágica. A Erwin le habría gustado hacerle entender la diferencia entre el “casi” y el todo, pero habría significado confirmar sus sospechas. Decidió ignorar esa parte.</p><p>―No engatuso a nadie ―se quejó casi de forma infantil antes de suspirar, porque estaba mintiendo. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo que no tenía claro era porque lo hacía ¿era realmente para brindar algún beneficio a sus amigos o porque era tan despiadado como temía?―. Están ofreciendo libremente una esperanza para la humanidad.</p><p>―Las bajas en la legión siguen siendo tan malas como cuando se creó ―reclamó Nile en voz baja, acercándose a él a través de la mesa con seriedad mortal. No negaba que la convicción y seguridad de Erwin eran fascinantes, pero él no era tan valiente―. Puede que tú tengas el talento necesario para sobrevivir al resto, pero ¿Qué hay de los que no somos tan talentosos?</p><p>―Nile, te graduarás por encima de mí ―le recordó Erwin. Los diez primeros de la clase ya estaban prácticamente decididos, a esas alturas era imposible hacer algún cambio, y los resultados colocaban a su amigo por encima de él.</p><p>―En manejo de maniobras tridimensionales ―corrigió Nile―, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tácticas eres un genio. El entrenador dijo que no importa a que rama vayas, serás superior al resto sin dudar.</p><p>―Cuando se trata de pelear contra titanes el equipo tridimensional es más útil que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.</p><p>―Y saber utilizar el cerebro es incluso más útil que el equipo tridimensional ―contrapuso Nile al acto―. Nos conocemos desde niños, Erwin. Sé de lo que eres capaz.</p><p>Erwin desvió la mirada. La única razón por la cual no tenía mejores notas era porque dedicó su atención a otras cosas.</p><p>―No sé cómo pasamos de Marie a esto… o ¿estás arrepintiéndote de la promesa que hicimos?</p><p>Nile apretó la boca, pensó en Marie y en su sonrisa esplendorosa, sus ojos brillantes y su agudeza; luego pensó en sus camaradas y en los interminables y fatigantes días entrenando, compartiendo risas y bebidas. Habían prometido que irían a la legión y encontrarían y tomarían lo que les pertenecía por derecho: el mundo exterior. ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo?  No lo sabía. Miró a su amigo a los ojos con fijeza, buscando algo que lo anclara y eliminara sus dudas. No encontró más que aquella obsesión intensa y desconocida que había notado desde hace mucho. Quizá eran los titanes, quizá era la esperanza por la salvación o el deseo de libertad, o quizá era otra cosa, algo que él jamás podría adivinar, pero la sensación de que seguir la obsesión de Erwin lo conduciría hasta una muerte espantosa no se iba de su mente.</p><p>―No estoy arrepintiéndome. ―La mentira supo amarga, y Erwin lo notó, entrecerró los ojos y volvió su atención hacia un punto en concreto donde una risa vibrante sonaba. Era la risa de Marie. Para ambos significaba lo mismo: una duda, una debilidad.</p><p>Nile no sabía qué era lo que su amigo sentía, no podía ser amor o al menos el tipo de amor que las mujeres leían en las novelas rosas, pero era algo. Y por ese <em>algo</em> sintió amargura y envidia.</p><p>Ellos dos podían seguir con su jueguito de amor, se casarían, tendrían hijos, Erwin prosperaría y llegaría a lo más alto en la legión. Marie y él serían felices, tan nauseabundamente felices que sintió bilis en la boca solo de imaginarlo.</p><p>Se levantó bruscamente.</p><p>―¿Qué sucede? ―Erwin pareció desconcertado.</p><p>―Nada ―dijo entre dientes―, regresaré a la base. ―Tenía que alejarse para dejar de pensar en tonterías.</p><p>―Aún tenemos unas horas, fuiste tú el que insistió en venir, ¿no?</p><p>―Quédate, Erwin. Apuesto a que eso hará a Marie feliz ―masculló, quitándole la taza de alcohol y empinándosela de un trago―. Dile de mi parte que le deseo toda la suerte del mundo, la necesitará.</p><p>―¿Qué?</p><p>―Nos vemos luego.</p><p>―Espera, Nile. ―Erwin se levantó de su sitio, alarmando ante la sutileza de su rabia, pero Nile fue rápido y llegó a la puerta incluso antes que Erwin hubiese terminado de hablar―. No te vayas… ―Su pedido fue en vano, las puertas se bambolearon con fuerza, y se vio obligado a bajar el brazo que había estirado para detenerlo.</p><p>Se quedó de pie, con expresión casi abrumada, recordando de la nada la espalda de su padre el día en que fue al viaje del cual no regresó. ¿Por qué había relacionado ambas partidas?</p><p>―Erwin. ―Marie apareció entonces delante de él con una sonrisa extrañamente tímida―. ¿Ya te vas? ¿Puedo pedirte algo?</p><p>Tragó saliva y se obligó a mirar los ojos oscuros y grande de Marie.</p><p>―Sí… ―carraspeó y recuperó el aplomo al instante. No podía perder la calma, no podía perder el control―. Por supuesto, Marie, si puedo ayudarte ¿por qué no?</p><p>―Puedes ―dijo ella, acercándose más, tanto que Erwin estuvo tentado a retroceder, acalorado e incómodo, una sensación que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Estar fuera de su zona de confort no era algo que le agradara o sedujera, por eso Marie lo atraía tanto como lo repelía.</p><p>El sonrojo en las mejillas de Marie no hacía más que incrementar la sensación agridulce que nacía en la boca de su estómago cada vez que la veía. Comprendió entonces porque se había ido Nile, y un segundo más tarde comprendió que era lo que Marie quería decirle. Lo vio muchas veces en la ciudad, incluso lo vio entre sus compañeros.</p><p>Nile tenía razón, Marie le gustaba y, si se lo permitía, podía llegar a amarla…</p><p>
  <em>“¿No creen que fue extraño? La policía cerró el caso alegando que fue un accidente sin hacer ninguna investigación, ni siquiera dejaron que la familia del profesor viera el cuerpo”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shhh. Si no quieres meterte en problemas olvida esto, la policía militar es capaz de degollarte hasta por un simple rumor. Además, el hijo del profesor está allí, nos escuchará”.</em>
</p><p>“No”. El recuerdo fue como un golpe, lo hizo estremecerse, y sintió frío y pánico. No podía olvidar.</p><p>Llevó una mano a su cabeza, sintiendo sus sienes palpitar. Marie hablaba pero él apenas podía escucharla, las palabras del pasado eran más fuertes que las palabras de la mujer frente a él. La mujer a la que no se podía permitir amar.</p><p>―Entonces, ¿qué dices?</p><p>
  <em>“Tengo que hacer un viaje, Erwin. Te quedarás con tu tío por unos días”.</em>
</p><p>―Está bien ―contestó, formando una sonrisa desapasionada―, encontrémonos en cinco días y paseemos, Marie. Será bueno para ambos.</p><p>
  <em>“No te vayas, padre”.</em>
</p><p>―¿De verdad? ―Ella brilló con alegría incrédula, apasionada y hermosa como fue desde la primera vez que él piso ese pequeño y oscuro bar.</p><p>
  <em>“No te preocupes, hijo. Volveré”.</em>
</p><p>Se permitió admirarla por última vez con un dolor agudo en el pecho, algo burbujeante y agrio que pareció rasgar su interior: un sacrificio, una decisión.</p><p>
  <em>“No te vayas…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Volveré”.</em>
</p><p>―De verdad…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erwin no tomó ninguna medida para la salida con Marie. Entrenó como hacía cada día, comió, bebió, habló con sus amigos, luego salió.</p><p>―¿Bastante ansioso? ―Nile lo esperaba en la entrada del campamento con una sonrisa sombría.</p><p>―No realmente ―contestó con su habitual tranquilidad. Llevaba el uniforme reglamentario del reclutamiento, no hizo intento alguno de parecer más elegante, aunque tenía permitido usar otra ropa cuando visitaba la ciudad.</p><p>Nile entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>―¿Quieres espantar a Marie?</p><p>―No me gusta Marie. ―La réplica hizo que Nile parpadeara sin comprender―. Lo que dijiste ese día ―le recordó Erwin con simpleza, observando con parsimonia el cielo. Estaba anocheciendo, se sentía especialmente vacío y sabía bien por qué. Cada vez las mentiras le salían con más facilidad―. No estoy interesado en Marie y tampoco en iniciar una relación.</p><p>―Sí, claro ―descaró Nile sin creerle―. Cómprale algo bonito, sé agradable y no hables de la legión. Hay temas menos sangrientos que esos ―aconsejó. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar y tranquilizar su mente, no podía evitar sentir envidia, tristeza y resentimiento, pero no permitiría que esas emociones lo dominaran, era mejor que eso.</p><p>Erwin sonrió brevemente. Sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Nile, era bastante fácil de leer. Habría deseado ser como él, pero el camino que eligió era inevitable. Inspiró con fuerza.</p><p>―Nile. ―Se preguntó una y otra vez aquello durante las noches, pensando en su padre, pensando en Marie. ¿Acaso estaba bien arrastrar al resto al mismo infierno que él? ¿Estaba bien sacrificar a otros por su obsesión ante el error ignorante de su niñez? ¿Qué sería de su padre? ¿Qué será de él?</p><p>―¿Qué? ―La voz desganada de Nile era triste, resignada. La culpa que carcomía a Erwin era más fuerte que la crueldad que necesitaría para alcanzar todo lo que quería. Sabía lo que pasaría con la mayor parte de los que terminarían uniéndose a la legión, a excepción de él. Porque Erwin tenía claro que sobreviviría sin importar cómo. Muchos morirían por él, muchos matarían por él, y a muchos los mataría él, pero se limitaría a sobrevivir porque era demasiado pedir más.</p><p>―Nile ―repitió, y recordó su infancia, los días pasados con Nile que habían sido de felicidad, camaradería, ignorancia, dolor, y también determinación. Arrastraría a todos al infierno, pero podía dejar ir a Nile, quizá eso contara como el único buen acto que haría―. Puedes hacer lo que quieras ―sentenció, y empezó a alejarse, dejándolo atrás.</p><p>―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó Nile, extrañado.</p><p>Nile se iría de todas formas, lo había comprendido días atrás, ya sea por los titanes o por Marie. Y la segunda alternativa era preferible a la primera.</p><p>―Ve a casa de Marie, te necesitará ―recomendó sin explicar nada, dejando a su amigo intrigado. Nile intentó protestar, pero Erwin no escuchó, agitó la mano y aceleró sus pasos.</p><p>Marie esperaba en la plaza, alegre y entusiasmada. Erwin sonrió porque era imposible hacer otra cosa. Marie estaba llena de vida, curiosidad y respeto, era inteligente, perspicaz y determinada, no rebajaba a la legión, no se burlaba ni desdeñaba los sueños o anhelos de otros, y siempre mostraba la adecuada dosis de interés y admiración por estos. Era una mujer fuerte y autosuficiente, pero era una mujer que deseaba amar y ser amada, tener una familia, un hogar. Él no podía ser el hombre que ella quería.</p><p>Tenía que romper sus ilusiones antes de que consolidaran.</p><p>Pronto Marie perdió su brillante sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y pareció marchitarse como una flor en invierno.</p><p>―Eres una buena mujer, encontrarás a alguien que corresponda tu afecto, Marie, pero ese no soy yo.</p><p>―¿Esto es… por tus sueños o por qué no sientes nada por mí?</p><p>Antes de Marie, Erwin nunca pensó en cosas sobre el afecto, la necesidad o el deseo. Marie le dio algo que creyó haber perdido hace mucho, cuando la ingenuidad de la niñez se perdió y comprendió que había matado indirectamente a su propio padre. Marie lo hizo sentir humano, le dio algo precioso, pero también se llevaría eso con ella: su corazón.</p><p>―Soy un soldado, Marie ―sonrió con simpleza desenfadada, mirando a las personas que caminaban alrededor de ellos charlando, riendo, sintiendo felicidad o tristeza. Era como si no perteneciera a ese grupo―. Ese es el único camino que recorreré.</p><p>―Eso no responde a mi pregunta ―murmuró ella, sin dejar que las lágrimas cayeran.</p><p>―No siento nada por ti ―La respuesta fue instantánea. Finalmente, las lágrimas de Marie cayeron, aunque las limpió en el acto, negándose a ser digna de compasión―. No es personal, Marie, no siento nada por nadie.</p><p>―¿Por qué?</p><p>―¿No lo ves? ―Él dijo con fuerza severa, viéndose más viejo de lo que era―. Es este mundo sin respuestas, Marie. No puedo soportarlo, si mi vida sirve de algo lo ofreceré para encontrar una esperanza, no me interesa nada más. Amor, amistad, pasión y otras cosas banales no significan nada para mí. Nada.</p><p>Marie observó a Erwin con la boca abierta, estupefacta, dolida y llena de tristeza. Había algo muerto en esos ojos que tanto admiraba.</p><p>―Esas cosas banales alimentan el alma, Erwin ―susurró, llevando una de sus menudas manos al rostro del joven―. Ninguna persona puede vivir sin eso.</p><p>Erwin puso su mano sobre la de ella sin emoción.</p><p>―Es porque no soy una persona, Marie ―confesó con voz parca―. Solo soy un monstruo.</p><p>Un monstruo que había matado a su padre.</p><p>Marie sacudió la cabeza, soltó su mano, y se alejó llorando. Erwin deseó ir tras ella. No lo hizo. En cambio, alzó una mano y su puño se cerró sobre el aire, susurrando con voz quebrada solo una vez el mismo pedido que nadie escuchaba: “no te vayas…”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando fue hora de escoger la división a la que entrarían, Erwin fue el único que no se sorprendió cuando Nile se alejó sin mirarlos en dirección a la policía militar. No volvieron a verlo, él tampoco hizo intento alguno de explicarse o pedir disculpas por la promesa rota.</p><p>Nile escogió a Marie, quien luego de meses de tristeza terminó correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Escogió vivir con vergüenza que morir sin honor, sin gloria y sin hacer ningún cambio.</p><p>Erwin tuvo que ver morir a cada uno de sus compañeros, a cada uno de sus superiores, y a cada recién llegado. Los vio morir de forma espantosa, con ojos desorbitados al principio, con fría resolución luego, con planes trazándose en su cerebro, moviendo y reemplazando vidas como si fuesen fichas, con crueldad, resignación y lamento. No miraba atrás, pero durante el momento pedía y rogaba a dios o al demonio que alguno sobreviviera. La soledad era tan amarga y despiadada como lo era él con resto.</p><p>Durante años lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar la espalda de todos cuando lo dejaban, y recordaba a su padre saliendo de casa, a Nile abandonando el bar, y a Marie alejándose con lágrimas en el rostro mientras él se quedaba atrás, extendiendo una mano y pidiendo que no se fueran de su lado aunque todo lo que él hacía era alejarlos.</p><p>En ocasiones creyó que se volvería loco, y fue cuando Hange ingresó a la legión.</p><p>―¡¿Lo ven, malditos monstruos?! ―La primera que la vio ella estaba riendo de forma oscura, de pie y llena de sangre de titán que se evaporaba con lentitud. Los cuerpos de sus camaradas estaban hechos pedazos a su alrededor. Había sobrevivido ya a varias expediciones mientras sus equipos eran devorados ante sus ojos, eso la volvió desquiciada y retorcida―. ¡Intenten comerme ahora! ―exclamó, alzando sus cuchillas con destreza, dando volteretas en el aire y balanceándose con una elegancia y letalidad difíciles de igualar.</p><p>Erwin la quedó mirando de lejos mientras el resto de su propio equipo iba a respaldarla. Tres titanes habían sido derrotados a costa del equipo de Hange, y ella se ocupaba del último cortándole trocitos de a poco, salpicando el terreno desolado con la carne y la sangre del monstruo. El ser daba mordiscos al aire con desespero, sin brazos y sin un ojo, intentando descuartizarla, aunque era claro que estaba en desventaja.</p><p>―¡Intenta comerme he dicho! ―demandó ella con ira―. ¡¿No puedes hacerlo, asqueroso monstruo?! ¡¿Necesitas que te ayude un poco como ayudaste a mis compañeros?! ―gritó, cortando la parte trasera de las rodillas y haciendo que el titán cayese con estrépito.</p><p>―¡Mátalo ya! ¡No tenemos tiempo para jueguecitos, novata! ―gritó uno de los líderes de equipo, tenso―. ¡Recuerda que estamos en territorio de titanes, tenemos que avanzar!</p><p>Hange miró con desprecio, airada, pero obedeció. Cortó la nuca sin problemas y el titán empezó a descomponerse al instante.</p><p>Erwin pensó que ella moriría por ese odio, y con sorpresa descubrió que no sería así. Poco después, durante una expedición en la que compartieron equipo, Hange pateó con sádica diversión la cabeza de un titán que había decapitado sin ayuda, y por alguna razón su risa maniaca se detuvo. Pareció convertirse en otra persona, su ira se desvaneció, y después de permanecer congelada durante un largo minuto, caminó lentamente hacia la cabeza desvaneciéndose, una duda (una curiosidad) brillando en sus ojos.</p><p>―Es tan ligero…</p><p>Sin comprender, Erwin alcanzó a escuchare su murmullo perplejo. Mataban titanes, no los estudiaban, por lo que el grado de comprensión al que llegó Hange con solo esa aproximación estaba fuera de su alcance.</p><p>No se sintió especialmente sorprendido porque siguiera viva, pero no esperaba que durara demasiado. Sin embargo, Hange cambió, y al hacerlo sobrevivió. Dejó de moverse por la ira y tomó un camino desconcertante para el resto, incluido él. Fue entonces cuando Erwin reconoció a un igual; él abandonó su humanidad usando la frialdad y la crueldad, Hange lo hizo abandonando el respeto por sus compañeros caídos al convertirse en una fanática de los monstruos que los devoraban.</p><p>Hange sobreviviría a todos, sobre todo a él.</p><p>―Seamos amigos. ―Ella se acercó un día, retorcidamente animada, poco después de que él fuese elevado a líder de equipo.</p><p>―¿Por qué debería aceptar? ―preguntó en cambio. Tenía pensado hacer su movimiento para reclutarla en su equipo, no esperaba que ella diese ese primer paso. Estaba intrigado y complacido.</p><p>―¿Por qué no? Tu tampoco odias a los titanes. ―Hange sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos inteligentes sobre los de Erwin―. No sé qué quieres, no preguntaré tampoco, pero lo noté desde la primera vez que entré en la legión. No hay odio en ti, Erwin Smith ―declaró ella con perspicacia―. Hay una fuerza que te mueve para luchar, algo imparable y aterrador debo admitir, pero no contra los titanes y por eso puedo confiar en ti. El idealismo y el rencor han movido a la legión estos años, y muchos han perecido por eso. Tú sigues vivo porque no sientes nada por esos seres, ellos no son tu objetivo ni tu fin, sólo un medio para alcanzar lo que quieres. Y está bien, hagamos esto juntos para encontrar lo que queremos ―concluyó, apasionada, tendiéndole la mano.</p><p>Por un momento, Erwin sintió miedo ante el hecho que ella comprendiese tan fácilmente que los titanes por sí solos le importaban poco o nada, pero Hange no estaba juzgándolo y eso lo tranquilizó. Se lamió los labios y dijo:</p><p>―¿Está bien ser egoístas? Creí que era despreciable.</p><p>―¿Cuál es la diferencia? ―Hange sonrió con tristeza―. El mundo no cambiará solo porque nosotros demostremos amabilidad. Los titanes seguirán dominando, las personas seguirán muriendo y todo será en vano a menos que tengamos algo de egoísmo. Tú puedes hacer cosas que nadie más hará.</p><p>―¿Y si no puedo? ―exigió.</p><p>―Al menos sabré que realmente lo intentaste ―respondió ella sin dudar. Hange sonrió con ferocidad―. Hagamos estos juntos ¿está bien?</p><p>Erwin dudó, pero luego apretó la mano de Hange, y el calor del gesto fue un bálsamo. Se aferró a la mujer y rio aliviado, sintiendo la tensión y la desesperación acumuladas por años despejarse un poco de sus hombros.</p><p>―No mueras, Hange Zoe. ¿Está claro?</p><p>―Creí que tu frase favorita era “entreguen sus corazones” ―Se burló ella, palmeándole la espalda, pero cuando él rostro de él se llenó de turbación, Hange rectificó―. No moriré, Erwin ―declaró, seria―. No moriré.</p><p>―No ―convino Erwin en voz baja―. No te vayas.</p><p>Hange asintió, solemne, notando la actitud extraña y quebrada de la persona que era como un dios en la legión. Supo entonces que, a pesar de su exterior regio, confiado y ejemplar, Erwin Smith seguía siendo un simple hombre con más habilidad que otros, pero un hombre solo y torturado por todo lo que presenció.</p><p>―No me iré, Erwin ―prometió ella―. No me iré.</p><p>Erwin asintió, confiaba en ella. Hange no se fue, y con el tiempo llegó Levi. Todos se irían, todos los dejarían por su causa o por otros, pero ellos no; Hange y Levi estarían con él hasta que fuese su hora de ir al infierno, y aquello era más clemencia de lo que tenía derecho a pedir al cielo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>Hice el one-shot con los pequeños detalles que se dejaron caer a lo largo de la historia, como el hecho de que Nile Dok y Erwin eran compañeros y estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, así como que Hange odiaba a los titanes cuando se unió a la legión.<br/>Erwin está entre los diecisiete y los veintitantos por eso quise que sonase un poco más… joven y vulnerable. Espero haberlo logrado.<br/>Me gustó escribir esta historia.<br/>Gracias por leer.<br/>Besos, Bella.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>